I See You
by DevilWorship
Summary: On a volunteer mission Sakura is temporarily blinded and barely escapes the grasp of a group of S-Class Criminals. She is placed under the protection of one Uchiha Sasuke. Will they finally really see each other? Chapter Two Up.
1. Coming Home

**Tsunade **

* * *

The Elders had argued that the choice she made was a bad decision. The way she saw it she really didn't have any other choice. It was the only option she had and she had to bend the rules a little to get that far. She had just sent a messenger to retrieve an ANBU that had probably just stepped foot in his home after a rather rough week long mission. Her best medic had been injured in a routine mission on her day off. The stupid girl had volenteered to help a group of ninja, just out of the academy, complete some chores for an old farmer on the outskirts of Konoha. They had been attacked and narrowly escaped with their lives thanks to their ANBU escort. . The children had received minor injuries... her medic however, was not so lucky.

* * *

**Sasuke

* * *

**He'd been out on a mission for the last week, in the center of an enemy base, surrounded by bodies and the stench of death while waiting for his opportunity to get the information required to go home. When he returned he sent his report off with a lower class ninja that had been waiting at the gate. He entered his home, happy for the mandatory down time after a tiring mission, stripping himself of the ANBU mask he wore, throwing it on the bed. As he was about to rid himself of the stuffy uniform and get in some sleep when the damned tapping started at his window again. He glanced back at it finding the note with his keen vision. Reading it from where he stood he sighed. It read: **Urgent - See Hokage** He picked the mask up and repositioned it on his face before leaving his home threw the window.

* * *

**Tsunade's Office

* * *

**Sasuke stormed into the Hokage's office without bothering to knock. He was agitated to be called in just as he arrived home. He tossed the note down on her desk and scowled when she looked at it with a light amusement in her eyes. "If you keep sending people who cannot face me I will give them something to fear." He growled out and crossed his arms. Since he was obviously not going to sit down Tsunade decided to get to the point so he could go home and ...well try to rest.

"Sasuke," She made sure she had his attention before continuing. "I have a mission for you." At his dark look she hurried to continue. "You won't have to leave your home. We have an injured medic in need of protection."

"You couldn't get anyone else to do it? I have mandatory down time."

"I wouldn't ask this of you if I weren't sure you were the only one who could do it."

"Why?"

"Sasuke... it's Sakura..." Tsunade said wearily not sure she wanted to be present for his reaction. "There appears to be a group that calls themselves Death Eaters after her. They are built up of several S-Class criminals and... " Shizune ran in at that moment quietly rounding the desk to whisper to Tsunade. Tsunade sighed and nodded. Shizune left as she came and Tsunade looked back to Sasuke. She took in how worn he looked and how angry he seemed at this new information.

"What's wrong with her?" His voice was hard. She knew it was his ANBU voice. The one he used when he arrested someone, killed someone, or when he couldn't let his emotions get in the way of his job.

"We're not sure exactly what they did but, she has been blinded. I can cure it, it will just take time. A month or so. She will need protection though on until they are caught though." Sasuke turned as to leave.

"She has already been moved into your apartment in the Uchiha Compound along with some personal belongings she may want. You will need to let Neji know he can go home when you get there. Sakura will need to be taken to the hospital once daily to receive treatment. App-"

"No," He interrupted her. "if there are people after her she will not leave the safety of my home until she can see." At the look Tsunade gave him he explained. "I know what I'm doing. I was an S-Class criminal before. They are watching her. I have no doubt that if you put anyone other than Neji to watch her in my absence she would be attacked. You will have to come to her."

Tsunade nodded, easily agreeing with his logic. As he was going through the door sh remembered what she was going to tell him. "Sasuke, she is refusing help dressing."

Sasuke glanced back at her, "It's fine, I can handle it." He left the tower, mask in place, to return to his home.

If only he knew the sight he would come across would leave him wondering if he really could handle it.


	2. See My Pain

**AN**

* * *

This is where the picture that inspired the story comes in. The picture is currently my Avatar. I don't own the picture

This quote also had its part in the inspirations.

_**Spike**: Look at my eyes, Faye. One of them is a fake because I lost it in an accident. Since then, I've been seeing the past in one eye and the present in the other. So, I thought I could only see patches of reality, never the whole picture. I felt like I was watching a dream I could never wake up from. Before I knew it, the dream was over._

* * *

**Sasuke/Sakura**

* * *

Sasuke almost faltered when he walked through his bedroom door to find Sakura sitting up in his bed wrapped haphazardly in a sheet. messing with a black wrist wrap. He almost let go of all hesitations and confessed his deepest feelings to her. Thats when he noticed the black blindfold hiding those inviting green eyes of hers.

"Do you need help?" He asked, his voice gruff from the shock and want that came from seeing her in his bed.

"Sa... Sasuke?" She shook as she said his name hoping, no, praying that it was him and not someone else while at the same time she didn't want him to see her so... so... weak.

"Yes. It's me. Do you need help?" He asked again after confirming her question.

"H... Help?" She was quiet for a second then she continued. "No! I don't need any help! I am ANBU. I won't let something like this make me seem anything less."

"Aa." He replied nodding, even though he knew she couldn't see it. He understood how she felt. As odd as it sounds. It was how he felt as a child, taking on the revenge of his clan. He knew she needed time. "Very well. I have been surrounded by bodies all week, I'm sure you wouldn't mind if I took a shower." He said heading towards his bathroom.

"Fine." She replied, going back to working on the wraps.

"I'll leave the door open. If you sense a chakra that I do not, let me know."

"Okay..." She spoke quietly.

* * *

When Sasuke returned from his shower, draped in a large silk bathrobe, he found Sakura where he left her. A few things had changed however. The first he noticed was how she had moved to sit on her feet with her knees in front of her causing the sheet to show him an expanse of creamy skin. The second being how tangled her hands had become in th wraps. The third being how hard she was trying to keep from crying.

"Sakura..." He felt her pain, knowing the feeling of being helpless. He crawled up on his bed behind her. One hand resting on her hip as the other pulled her back to him and reached for her hands.

"Sasuke..." She breathed his name out.

"Sakura..." He started again as he gently pulled the wrap from her hands. "You know you don't have to be ANBU with me... Even ninja have emotions, Sakura. You should know that better than any of us." When the wrap was free he tossed it to the side and grabbed her night gown from the base of the bed where shizune must have tossed it when she gave up

"Your one to talk you know." She said with her head still down. "You said yourself, you just got out of a week long mission where you were surrounded by bodies of men you killed and your as calm as can be."

Pulling the sleeves of the nightgown over the correct arms, Sasuke winced. "What do you want me to say Sakura?"

She took control once the sleeves were in place and pulled the night gown on over her head. Pulling it down to cover the sheet, she replied, "The truth Sasuke. I am no less of an ANBU then you. Why is it okay for me to be weak and not you?"

Sasuke pulled her off the bed to stand with him so he could pull the sheet that still clung to her from under her sleepwear. "Fine." His tone was angry but he continued any way after helping her back to the bed. "You want to know the truth. I got over the thought of going to hell for my sins as a child. I planned to kill my brother until I was strong enough to think I could try. I got over the guilt, the nightmares of seeing their familys, wives and children who were innocent of crime. I was what, twelve when I joined Orochimaru? I torchered a woman for him that day... to proove to him I wasn't there for Konoha. She was pregnant. She begged me for hours as I made her bleed. She begged me to spare her for the sake of her child. She died in that room. Tied to a chair with a sword through her stomach after thirteen hours of torture..."

Sakura sat stock still on the bed at a loss for words. Sasuke kept going though. "Withen the next week I had killed three innocent men, four criminals, five traitors, two leaf ninja, and a prostitute. The guilt never really set in though. I was too angry. I had lost everyone... why couldn't they lose a few? The next week a man stubled upon the encampmentlooking for his pregnant wife who was supposed to arrive in his home two weeks prior. Appearently he was expected because he woke up tied to a chair next to the body of his wife that hadn't been touched yet. I was set to torcher him for information. All I could get out of him for the first few hours was him asking for whoever killed his wife. Finally I told him that it was me and that his future didn't look much better. He told me that I could torture him for as long as I wanted and it wouldn't matter, and that one day I would understand. What a fool I was to not have beleived him."

"Sasuke... I get it. You don't have to keep going."

"As a teenager... say seventeen?... Orochimaru began to take pleasure in watching me torcher women. He brought prostitutes to the emcampment, none left, of course. Then one day he had me fuck her first. Then I drove a kunai into her neck. Just enough to knick the artery so she would die as I finished with her body."

"Sasuke..."

"A month later he brought me a farm girl. She was beautiful. She wouldn't have lasted sane long with the men that surrounded her. I killed her on the spot. She was thirteen. Her father had owed him money. I killed him that day as well. Along with many of his lackeys."

"Sasuke! Stop!" She looked as though she were sobbing by the reflection I saw on the window.

"And thats just skimming the top... Sakura. I have killed thousands of people. Men, women, children... It all makes no difference. How many have you killed?"

Sakura shook her head not wanting to answer.

"How many Sakura!?"

"None! I've never had to kill anyone!"

"Do you get it now, Sakura? The fifthteen bodies that surrounded me this last week have made no difference to me."

"Yes, I get it."

"And you, Neji?" Sakura looked up in Sasuke's general direction in shock. Sasuke looked over towards the window where Neji stood in full ANBU gear, listening.

"Eighty-Three. Konoha would rather take prisoners then bodies, but, yes. I understand." Sasuke nodded at him, taking his answer as truth.

"What is it you needed?"

"Hokage sent me to check in. I didn't want to interrupt a tale that needed telling." Neji nodded respect fully before leaving.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke... I... I don't know what to say any more."

"Nothing is best, Sakura. Sometime only silence can cure our frantic minds."


	3. Love Is Blind

_**Sasuke**_

* * *

The night was rough as it went on. He hadn't had the chance to properly rest since the beginning of his last mission and things wern't looking good for his chances now. Sakura didn't seem to rest well either, from what he could tell sitting in a rather uncomfortable chair in the corner of his room. She had cried and kicked and fought in her sleep, but he could no longer just sit there when she sat up screaming his name.

Her eyes where still covered. It bothered him. Gave him the feeling that he had no way to tell if sh was okay, or telling he truth. He had always thought of those shimmering emrald orbs of hers as an open book and he saw the same feeling in her friends, like Naruto and Ino.

As soon as his name began to come out of her mouth he was at her side, strong arms wrapped a round her to keep her violently shaking body from falling to the mattress.

"Sakura... It's okay Sakura. I've got you now." Sasuke mumbled in her hair, cheek resting against her temple. There was the extra ANBU guard at the window waiting for a signal that everything was okay.

"Do you need Tsunade, Sakura?" He asked calmly, really hoping that everything would be okay.

"N..no. I... I'm fine. Just a nightmare." She stammered at first, but as the shaking finally stopped, her tired voice grew steadier. Sasuke gave a signal to the ANBU at the window that everything was fine.

"Sasuke?" Sakura asked him as he began to rise from his spot.

"Yes, Sakura?"

"Don't leave me... please... just lay with me..."

Sasuke was about to refuse when she spoke again, "I'm scared." Those two quiet words brought him to his knees on the bed he had been standing next to.

"I'm sorry, Sakura... I... I..." Those two terrified little words that damn near broke his heart had him crawling into bed with her while he tried to tell himself that it wouldn't change anything between them. What he didn't realize was that things had already changed.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you.. I should have been... Dammit. I should have been there. I'm sorry... I... I..." While he was trying to find the right words she cut him off.

"You were doing your job, Sasuke, and I was doing mine. You wouldn't have been there anyways, because no one could have guessed the danger in such a harmless mission. I know they weren't after the children, they were after me." There was a bit of a pause then she started again, Sasuke had laid down beside her and was holding her close as she told him what she had left out with Tsunade.

"They said that 'Without your eyes, you'll see the truth. You'll see the Monster for what he really is. You'll see what you have been blind to.'" Sasuke stiffened. He knew now. He knew what he was dealing with and what his past had done to the only person he had really care for since the death of his family.

"I knew they meant you. I don't believe them... not one bit."

"Sakura..."

"Your not a monster Sasuke, your not."

"I'm not a good person, Sakura."

"Your not a monster, your not a bad person... you came back. You did what you had to do but you came back."

"I've done terrible things. Things I wouldn't have the heart to tell you."

"I... I don't think I have the heart to hear it all now, but I will never think badly of you." Sasuke held her tighter.

"This is my fault." His voice cracked a bit.

"It is_ their_ fault."

"I'll never let them hurt you again. I'm going to find them and show them what a _monster_ really is."

"Don't leave me."

"I won't.... Sakura... When you can see me again... will you look at me the same? Knowing what of some of the things I've done?"

"In a way, I think I've always known. I mean, I had heard tales...but, I guess I just couldn't really see you with my eyes. It dosn't change anything."


End file.
